Tricks AND Treats
by Rescuemama2007
Summary: This is just a silly wilson fic to celebrate Halloween. The couple try to outdo each other with clever tricks. Do we get a wilson treat eventually? Read and see! *One-shot*


**_A/N: Okay, this is for my twitter friends who put the crazy idea in my head to write a trick or treat #wilson fic: WishingDee, upasana10, Txgurl_79, sarahh20, DanaParsons78, Nowak_Lola and SusenMc. Love you girls! Happy Halloween to everyone!_**

* * *

"You didn't really dress up for Halloween today. I mean you wore those same vampire fangs last year." Will teased Sonny as they entered the coffee shop.

"I know. I'm not sure why I'm not in the mood. Maybe as the day goes on I will be. Did you want to go out tonight or something?"

"Maybe. That might be fun."

"Yeah, it might be."

Will took his normal seat at the table, and Sonny stepped behind the counter to get an apron. "Sonny, could you watch the bar for a minute? I have to go to the restroom."

"Sure Lauren. Go ahead." Seeing one of his regular customers, Sonny reached for a mug and the pot of light roast. "Good morning, Austin! You want your usual?"

"That would be great," and Sonny started to pour. Just as the mug was almost full, they both heard a loud "plop" and some coffee spilled out over the mug.

"What was that Sonny?" Austin asked curiously.

"I think it was just the way I poured because I don't see anything in there." Sonny had witnessed the same thing as Austin, but he didn't want to alarm his customer. There couldn't possibly be anything in this freshly brewed pot of coffee, right?

Austin grabbed a spoon and handed it to Sonny. "You look."

"No! I'm sure it's fine Austin. We just brewed that pot of coffee; It's fine."

"Sonny, I'm not paying for this until I know for sure," and Sonny took the spoon from Austin reluctantly. He started stirring around in the cup and just when he thought it was fine, the spoon struck something hard. Sonny's eyes popped open wide, and he froze all movement. There _was_ something in Austin's coffee.

"What?" Austin screeched seeing Sonny's face. "You did find something. I knew it!" Austin took a fearful step back from the counter.

Sonny continued to work on the object in the mug, using the spoon to pry it off the bottom of the cup. He used a little extra force because it wasn't really moving at all. With one final push, he was able to lift whatever it was and get it onto the spoon. Sonny carefully raised the spoon out of the dark liquid and immediately dropped everything onto the counter. The spoon landed with a clang, splashing coffee onto the front of Austin's shirt. But neither of them seemed to notice because they were fixated on the object that had just landed with a "splat" on the bar.

"Aahhhh!" Austin screamed.

"Oh my god! What the hell?" Sonny shouted, peering closely at the gel-like eyeball that was now sitting on the counter. He poked at it with the edge of the spoon and the inside sloshed around a little, making Sonny yank his hand away as if he'd been burned.

"Um, I don't think I want coffee anymore this morning," and Austin practically ran out of the shop.

"Wait, Austin, I'm sure it's nothing…." But it was too late. He was long gone.

Just then Sonny heard what he thought was a chuckle coming from Will's direction. He looked over at his boyfriend, and Will was staring at his textbook, attempting to suppress a smile. "Will?" Sonny squinted his eyes and looked at him accusingly.

"Getting the feeling that someone's **watching** you?" he said in his best evil voice and started laughing out loud.

"You are such a shithead. Austin was genuinely scared, Will! I may have just lost one of my best customers." Sonny was somewhere between amused by Will's joke and perturbed that he did it at the expense of a very good patron.

Just then Lauren came out and glanced at the spilled coffee and the bloodshot eyeball on the counter. "All **eyes** are on you today, hah, boss?" She and Will collapsed into fits of laughter. All Sonny could do was shake his head.

All of a sudden the door opened and in walked Austin. He made his way to the counter, grabbed the half-full mug of coffee and took a sip. "Happy Halloween, Sonny."

Sonny looked from Will to Lauren to Austin and back to Will again. Winking, Will wiggled his eyebrows at Sonny. "Trick."

* * *

Will returned from class, set his backpack on the table and ran back to the bathroom. When he came back there was a fresh cup of black coffee, waiting for him. He walked to Sonny, who was refilling the half and half, and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thanks honey. This is just what I need. It was a rough lecture."

"I figured. You look tired."

"Now I'm not going to find a miscellaneous eyeball in my coffee, am I?" he teased.

"No, Will, only you play those silly games. I'm trying to run a business here." Will peeked over at Sonny and expected to see a smile on his face, but there was no smile. Will quickly looked away, took a sip from the mug and reached for his back pack. He pulled the zipper, opened the top and let out a frightful yell.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Will bumped the table in his haste and a thin, yellow and white striped snake slithered out of his pack. "Holy shit! Sonny do you see this!" Will's face was pale and he was shaking.

Sonny couldn't resist cracking a smile. "It's just a snake, Will. He looks harmless to me."

Then it dawned on him. "You! That's horrible. You know I'm afraid of snakes." Will was still standing off to the side of the table and the snake was getting much closer to the edge. "Sonny," Will's voice raised at least an octave, "please get this out of here."

"Walt?" Sonny called out and a tall, gangly teenaged boy got up from a table in the back corner of the shop. He nonchalantly walked over to Will's table and scooped the snake up with one hand.

"There you are Marvin! I've been looking for you," Walt grinned at Sonny who in turn gave him two thumbs up. Walt cradled Marvin in his arms and left, waving the snake one last time at Will.

"That was downright cruel, Sonny." Will had his arms crossed and was pouting at his smiling boyfriend.

Sonny leaned over to Will and whispered softly into his ear, "Trick."

* * *

Sonny and Will headed home around 6. They were going to change and have dinner and then possibly go out. They never got too many trick-or-treaters at their apartment, but they did have a stash of candy just in case.

Will headed into the bedroom, pulling the sweatshirt he wore off over his head. Sonny came in right behind him and gasped. "Will, what's wrong with your back?"

"What do you mean?" He walked to the bathroom and turned around to see his back in the mirror. It was full of scratches, some that still looked bloody, and on his left shoulder blade was a bite mark, the outline of teeth clearly visible. "Wow, Sonny, I guess you were rougher with me last night than you thought."

"No, Will." When the blonde just stood there straight-faced and started biting his lower lip, Sonny suddenly felt his heart sink to his stomach. "Really Will? I mean I know I get carried away sometimes, but I don't remember biting you last night…" he looked completely horrified.

Will quickly walked past him and grabbed a t-shirt, wanting to cover up right away. Just then there was a knock at the door. Before Sonny could move, Will was there, still shirtless, pulling open their front door to greet his little brother Johnny, in full costume, and his Grandpa Roman. "Trick or Treat Will" Johnny yelled, happily throwing his arms around Will.

Sonny made it to the living room by that time and immediately sought Will's eyes, gesturing subtly to the t-shirt still in his hand. Will needed to put that on before anyone else saw the marks on his back. Will got the hint, set Johnny down and raised the shirt over his head. Just then Will's Grandpa Roman stepped inside their apartment and caught a glimpse of Will's injuries.

"Will, what happened to your back?" Roman suddenly looked very angry and walked towards his grandson.

"Um, it's nothing Grandpa. Don't worry." Will stammered as he pulled the shirt down and over his waistband.

"Don't give me that, Will. You have scratches all over. Who did this to you?" he demanded focusing his eyes directly on Sonny. Sonny squirmed beneath Roman's stare and attempted several times unsuccessfully to respond.

"It's okay, Grandpa, it just happened when we were wrestling around earlier," Will tried when he noticed Sonny completely frozen in his tracks.

"That's not from wrestling, that's….that's got to hurt, Will!"

"No! Sonny didn't mean to do it!" Will clapped his hand over his mouth trying to stop the words but they were already out.

Sonny looked down at the floor guiltily and closed his eyes.

"Well, Johnny, our trick or treating is going to have to wait a bit because I need to have a conversation with Mr. Kiriakis here." Will looked at Sonny apologetically, but he knew there was nothing he could do to get his Grandpa to change his mind.

"Come on, Johnny, why don't you watch TV in the other room, okay? Grandpa Roman will just be a minute." Will escorted Johnny into the bedroom and turned to the Disney channel.

As he walked back out, he heard his Grandpa talking angrily in a hushed tone. "You think it's okay to hurt my Grandson like that? I don't think so. This is not acceptable."

"Mr. Brady, please, you have to know how sorry I am. I would never hurt Will. I-I-I guess I just got carried away." Sonny was scrambling, his hands waving about nervously as he stuttered through his apology.

Roman just stared at Sonny. "I'm thinking I might just need to take you in to the station," he finally spoke with an eerily calm tone. Sonny looked terrified and turned desperately to Will.

"Will, can you say something please! This will never happen again, I promise. I'm so sorry."

Will walked over to comfort him, taking Sonny's hands in his own and raising them to his lips. After placing a soft kiss on Sonny's knuckles, Will looked up at his boyfriend and met his eyes. Smiling gently he said, "Trick."

Sonny yanked his hands from Will's and looked to Roman, who was now chuckling openly. Roman raised his hand to Will and they high-fived. "Johnny, let's go! We have more houses to get to!" Johnny came running out of the bedroom and grabbed a fistful of candy from the bowl by their entryway.

"Thanks Will and Sonny! Happy Halloween!" He waved as Roman pulled him into the hallway.

Sonny turned to Will, "That was mean."

"That was funny. You should have seen the look on your face when Grandpa said he needed to talk with you. You were scared shitless!"

Slowly a smile came to Sonny's face. "I thought we were even. When did you plan this little charade?"

Will smirked, "I'm not giving away all my secrets."

"Fine. But you better be prepared because now I owe you."

"Bring it on! Now, I need to go take a quick shower. All that make-up on my back is starting to itch."

* * *

Sonny decided he wanted sushi for dinner, so the couple made their way to a new Japanese restaurant that had just opened in town. They sat down at the table and each ordered something to drink.

Will didn't even both looking at the menu. He had never had sushi before. "You are going to order for us, right?"

"Sure, I'll take it easy on you at first. But you better be paying…after everything you've done to me today, you owe me a treat!"

"Fine, tonight it's my treat."

The server came over and Sonny rattled off a variety of names of food Will had never heard of before. Will trusted him though to pick things that he would like.

"Now this isn't all going to be raw fish, is it?"

"No, Will. I like some of that but what I like more is stuff I'm sure you'll like too. There's shrimp tempura in a roll and crab, I did order a spicy tuna, which is raw, but it's so good. Don't worry, I'll explain everything before you eat it."

They talked casually about their plans for the weekend until the food arrived. Once it did and was spread out on the table, Sonny grabbed Will's plate and placed a whole bunch of different kinds of sushi on it. He did pretty much the same with his own plate. Will looked nervously at his food and met Sonny's eyes.

"Okay, so this here is a Spider Roll, it's fried soft shell crab and it's really good." Sonny lifted a piece with his chopsticks, dipped it into the soy sauce and put it into his mouth whole. Will mimicked exactly what Sonny did. He moved to the Shrimp Tempura Roll next, they both popped a piece in their mouths, and he watched as Will's face broke into a wide grin.

"This is really good," he managed, his mouth still full. And so the rest of their meal went.

The server came back out after clearing dishes to ask if they wanted dessert. "What do you think, Will? They have a really good flourless chocolate torte if you want to split it?"

Despite how wonderful that sounded, Will was content and if they did go out, he didn't want to be uncomfortably full. "No thanks. I'm just right, so I think we can skip dessert. And I'll take the check."

"Sure, I'll be right back with that."

Will reached across the table to take Sonny's hands. "This has been really nice. My first time eating sushi was awesome. Thanks for introducing me to it."

"I enjoy introducing you to a lot of firsts, babe," Sonny's eyes were focused intensely on Will's. Not able to avoid thinking back to the first time they made love, Will blushed and his breath quickened slightly. "I know you're thinking about our first time together because I am, too," Sonny whispered softly.

"Jeez, Sonny," Will quickly looked around embarrassingly to check if anyone had heard them. Seeing everyone else engrossed in their own meal, Will decided to play along, "We have experienced quite a few firsts together, haven't we? Like the first time you tied me to the bed and the first time I topped."

Sonny swallowed hard. "That's not nice, Will. You know what that does to me."

"Same thing it does to me, Son. So, I think it best if we sit here for a few moments to let ourselves cool off." Will shifted uncomfortably as the server arrived with their bill.

"Here you go. Thanks so much both of you. I can take it whenever you are ready."

"Thanks." Will continued to hold Sonny's hands while they smiled at each other, letting certain body parts settle back down. After a few minutes Will grabbed the bill, "I guess I should pay, huh? So, do you want to go out, or ah, should we just go home."

"I vote for home, Will."

"Sounds perfect to me." Will opened the black folder holding the check for their meal, and he reached into his wallet for a card. Before he stuck his visa in there, he took a look at the total. All of a sudden Will's eyes opened wide and he starting coughing uncontrollably.

"Will, are you okay? What's wrong babe?"

Will took another glace a the bill and raised his eyes to Sonny's. "Um, Son, the total of our bill is over $500."

"I guess I'm not surprised. I did order one of their rarest sushi rolls. I think that one alone was $150." Sonny didn't seem fazed by the outrageous total. When Will offered to "treat" he planned on $100 at most….not that times 5. He didn't have the money to pay for this. He started freaking out.

"Sonny, um, I, ah, didn't plan on spending this much on dinner tonight," he admitted hesitantly.

"Are you not able to take care of it, Will?"

"Um, I don't know. Are you in a position to help maybe?" Will was biting his bottom lip nervously.

"I only have my check card here, Will, my credit card is at home. I think I could chip in about $50 or so. Would that help?"

Will stared at Sonny incredulously. Just then their server came back over. "Is this ready to go, sir?" he asked Will.

"Ah, no, not yet," Will was totally flustered but tried to keep his nerves under control.

"Just let me know when it is, okay?" their server smiled and moved on to his next table.

"Will, are you okay? You look terrified. You're starting to sweat. What's wrong?"

"Son, um, what happens if we can't pay our full bill?"

"You're kidding, right, Will?"

"Nope, Sonny, I'm not."

"I guess you should ask our server that." Sonny looked annoyed, "we might be doing dishes for the night. Some Halloween."

"Sir?" Will called to their server who was walking by. He looked at Will expectantly. "This is embarrassing, but what if I don't have enough money to pay for our bill? Can I pay some now and come back later with the rest? I'll give you my phone number." Will's face was beet red.

"Sorry, you cannot pay your entire bill?" He looked very puzzled.

"No, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect it to be this expensive."

"Let me see what I can do. I'm going to talk to my manager." He sighed, grabbed the black folder holding the bill and stomped off.

"Will, he did not look happy."

"Nope." That's all Will could say. He had never been so humiliated in his entire life.

After a few moments, their server returned and slid the black folder back on the table. "Sir, we have adjusted the bill for you slightly. I hope you are at least able to pay this amount." And he was gone.

Will grabbed the folder and opened it with trembling hands. He kept his eyes closed and silently prayed that the bill was now half of what it had been. That was still a lot of money, but he could swing $250. He'd have to work extra hours at the pub to make up for it, but at least they wouldn't have to work to pay off their bill.

Taking a deep breath, Will opened his eyes. The revised bill had only one word written on it: "Trick"

Will quickly looked up at Sonny in shock. "You did this?"

Sonny nodded and smiled.

"You are incorrigible, Sonny! That was a terrible trick to play on me! I really felt like I was going to die from embarrassment!"

"It was a good one, wasn't it." He paused and winked at his boyfriend. "Okay, now please say we're even…" Sonny stood and reached for Will's hand.

"Don't we have to pay still?"

"Nope, I took care of it already. That was all set up. So, it's my treat." They walked hand in hand to the car.

"Yeah, but you tricked first! That's so unfair!"

"Hey, William Horton, just remember who started this whole "trick" thing today. You're getting a taste of your own medicine and not liking it hah?"

"Whatever. This was on a whole different level than my silly pranks."

"You think having your Grandpa Roman almost arrest me for hurting you was just a silly prank? I beg to differ." Sonny started the car and headed for home.

"Maybe you're right. We did come up with some good ones today." Will was able to let himself smile finally.

"We did. Maybe next year we can focus on tricking someone else?"

"Sure!" Will agreed and they both laughed.

Pulling into their parking lot, Will stopped them before they got out. "You're sure you're okay with just going home and not going out?"

"I'm sure Will. I'm tired from all this prank planning, so I just want a mellow evening at home with my boyfriend."

"Sounds good to me."

Sonny took out his keys and opened the door to their apartment. He stepped inside and looked all around him. "Oh my gosh!"

Will joined him in taking in the room before them. There were white lights twinkling from the windows, the stereo was playing some mellow jazz and there were candles – at least a hundred of them – lit all around the apartment. Will had to admit that it was beautiful. He owed Abigail big time for this.

He grabbed Sonny's other hand and turned to face him. Leaning forward, Will brushed his lips softly against Sonny's, eliciting a wonderful hum from the brunette. Will moved his hands around Sonny's neck and tangled fingers in his soft, thick hair. Will moved in again, except this time the kiss was more insistent, full of passion, their bodies touching leaving them both breathless.

When they came up for air, Will gently pulled Sonny towards the bed. Before they lay down, Will pointed to the bottom of the duvet. Spelled out in front of them, with red rose petals, was one word: Treat

Sonny's damp eyes met Will's. "I love you so much," he said simply, too overwhelmed to say any more.

Will brushed his thumbs across Sonny's cheeks. "I love you, too." And they tumbled to the bed, scattering the flower petals to the floor.

* * *

Some time later, they both laid there, spent and happy. Will's head was resting comfortably on Sonny's chest while Sonny ran his fingertips up and down Will's back.

"Best. Halloween. Ever," Sonny finally said happily.

"Mmmm, just wait until you see what I come up with for next year." Will raised his head and smirked playfully at Sonny.

"Bring it on," Sonny retorted, rolling Will onto his back and meeting his lips greedily. "Bring it on," he whispered again, kissing Will's neck, caressing his chest, letting his fingers explore Will's body. And the two made the most of their second Halloween together, treating each other several more times before the night was over.


End file.
